The present invention relates generally to the field of program interfaces, and more particularly to automatic generation of program interfaces.
Representational state transfer (REST) is a program interface specification consisting of a coordinated set of architectural constraints applied to components, connectors, and data elements, within a distributed hypermedia system. REST ignores the details of component implementation and protocol syntax in order to focus on the roles of components, the constraints upon their interaction with other components, and their interpretation of significant data elements.
Web Service application programming interfaces (APIs) that adhere to the REST constraints are called RESTful. RESTful APIs are defined using aspects such as a uniform resource identifier (URI), an Internet media type for the data (This is often JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) but can be any other valid Internet media type), standard HTTP commands, also called methods, (e.g., GET, PUT, POST, or DELETE), hypertext links to reference state, and hypertext links to reference related resources.